The Sugar-La Trial Part 2
by Numbuh10-4
Summary: After Numbuh60 suggests a challenge on Sugar-Lar, some of the best operatives compete to reach the temple first. Teams: (1-10-84-362) (2-42-202-74.239) (3-23-35-513) (4-34-60-20,000) (5-78-83-86)


"Good morning. Exploration fans." Nick greeted.

"Today 5 teams of 4 Kids Next Door operatives go head to head to be the first team to reach the temple on the legendary Sugar-Lar island." Chip continued.

"Team A is lead by the supreme leader herself, Numbuh362. Who is joined Sector-V leader Numbuh1, Sector-L leader Numbuh10, and Numbuh84 of Sector-W." Nick announced.

"Wow, that's going to be a tough team to beat, Nick" Chip commented.

"Indeed it does Chip." Nick responded.

"Maybe this team of geniuses will be able to stand up to them. Leading Team B is Numbuh74.239 of the deep sea lab. With Numbuh2 of Sector-V, Numbuh42 of Sector-X, and Numbuh202 of Sector-G, all of which are the 2X4 Technology Officers of their respected sectors." Chip mentioned.

"A team of geniuses indeed Chip." Nick replied.

"Are there any under dogs Nick?" Chip asked.

"We're getting to them right Chip, with Team C, who are no less lead by Numbuh3 of Sector-V. Joining her is Numbuh23 of Sector-K, Numbuh35 from Moon Base, and Numbuh513 of Sector-E." Nick said.

"They say the hart is the biggest muscle Nick." Chip mentioned.

"Indeed they do Chip." Nick replied.

"But that might not be the case for Team D Who are lead by the Kids Next Door's Drill Sargent Numbuh60. joining him is Numbuh4 of Sector-V, the head of security at the deep sea lab Numbuh20,000, and Numbuh34 of Sector-X." Chip announced.

"A team of boys deserves a team of girls, and that's what we have with Team E, who are lead by the Global Tactical Officer and Head of Decommissioning, Numbuh86. Joining her is the leader of sector-X Numbuh78, Numbuh5 of Sector-V, and Numbuh83 of Sector-W." Nick said.

"And their you have it folks. 5 amazing teams of 4." Chip spoke.

"This is going to be interesting." Nick said.

 **Off the coast of Sugar-Lar.**

5 S.C.A.M.P. approach the beach, each one has a separate team team had a copy of the map.

 **Team A**

"This is it?" Numbuh362 questioned as she looked at the map. "It doesn't show the treat levels of each section or anything."

"Haven't they just found the island?" Numbuh10 asked.

"Yeah but I was expecting a photo from one of our satellites, not a photo copy of the original map." Numbuh362 answered.

"Well we know there's a forest." Numbuh1 said as he pointed to the hand drawn trees dotted around the map.

"And there's some mountains." Numbuh84 said as he pointed to a group of triangles, with a squiggly line near the tips, at the left side of the map.

"These must be rivers." Numbuh10 said as she pointed to multiple lines side by side around the map.

"You're right, there's still valuable intel on this map." Numbuh362 realised. "Let's see what else we can find."

 **Team B.**

"Right, we have to find the most efficient way to the temple." Numbuh74.239 announced to his teammates.

"It looks like we would be best if we head to this land bridge over the main river straight from the beach." Numbuh202 suggested. "We just have not get lost in the woods."

Numbuh2 watched them from a distance with his arms crossed. "What's wrong Hoagie?" Numbuh42 asked his friend.

"I'm completely sure this team's going to work 42. I mean, you know argumentative us scientists can be." Numbuh2 answered as frowned at the floor. "We could argue so much we lose any lead any of the ideas could give us, lose because of it, and then they'd be more arguing."

"We never argue." Numbuh42 mentioned.

"I guess." Numbuh2 responds.

"Come on Hoagie, we need to be positive as well as not argue to much." Numbuh42

Numbuh2 looked at his friend and smiled "you're right 42, thanks."

 **Team C.**

"So what's the plan Numbuh3?" Numbuh23 asked.

"Oh I don't know, so let's have fun!" Numbuh3 responded in a excited tone, completely oblivious to her team looking at her confused.

 **Team D.**

"The plan is simple, we go straight." Numbuh60 told his team.

"And destroy anything or anyone who get in our way!" Numbuh20,000 commented, earning him troubled looks from the rest of the team.

"Riiiight." Numbuh4 said.

 **Team E.**

"This is too easy. We're the only team without any stupid boys." Numbuh86 said smugly. Both Numbuh5 and Numbuh78 rolled their eyes, while Numbuh83 looked on confused.

"Didn't Numbuh1 escape decommissioning once?" Numbuh83 asked. Numbuh86's face dropped, while Numbuh78 gave a small smile, and Numbuh5 chuckled a little.

"How do you know about that!?" Numbuh86 asked, shocked that she knew about that.

"Numbuh60 told us in training. Said it's a lesson in underestimating a opponent, as well as blindly following orders." Numbuh83 replied.

The S.C.A.M.P. landed and the teams set off to the temple.


End file.
